Lyrics To My Soul
by WhatchuLookingAtXD
Summary: inspired by Save Him by Justin Nozuka. Rukia's mother was always abused but wouldn't do anything. Rukia's only escape was her music but when she loses everything will Ichigo be able to help her get her inspiration back.


Hey I'm taking a short break from my other story "LOVE ME OR HATE ME I DONT CARE" for now but since I'm such a good mood since it was my graduation yesterday i want to do something nice so I'm starting a new story I hope that you guess don't hate me. I was so busy with regents and lacrosse and some other things. well here is my new story...

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does and I don't own save him by Justin Nozuka

Prologue

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

it was a cold afternoon and Rukia just wrote a new song on her guitar. as she walked down the small road in the park with her guitar Sode no Shirayuki in hand, she thinks of her inspiration for the song.

Flashback

_"NOO PLEASE NO. I PROMISE I WONT MESS UP AGAIN!"_

_BAM_

_"YOU STUPID BITCH I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT ED DINNER WHEN I CAME HOME. WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL THIS TIME!" _

_BAM_

_Rukia sat in the corner of her room covering her ears. tears were in her eyes as she tries to block everything out. You would think that by now she would be use to all the yelling and all of the abuse but that isn't something that you can get use to. when everything got quite she pulled out her guitar and her lyric notebook and started to write notes and words._

Present

this has been going on ever since she can remember but her mother just wouldn't leave her father. no matter how much Rukia begged her mother she wouldn't leave so she just gave up. when she got to her favorite park bench she sat down and closed her eyes. taking a deep breath Rukia started to pluck away on her guitar and starts singing...

Yeah, she loves him more, he loves her more

Seems like they never let each other go

Laughing and kissing, it's a match made in Heaven

Behind the rings on their fingers

Imprints the ink deep in the inner

That have stained their souls together now

Staying soul mates forever now

Seems like they've made it to the other side

Where the grass is greener

And the sky is always blue

And it goes on forever and ever

But there is only room for two

**at this point of the song the story gets darker and she lets a tear fall down her face.**

Deep at night, I'm awakened from my dreams

Next door, yelling, cries, mercy, she is begging, "Please

Don't end my life, you're all I need"

And a, "Darling, I would never leave, never leave"

And then she prayed on her knees

She said "Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"

Darker clouds cover her paradise

She covers her eyes and hides

Behind enemy lines

And she walks through the night

With her child in her arms

She's come back, hostage

**people start walking by but no one pays attention to her sad song that was untill a family walking by stops and listens. she doesnt notice them but keeps on playing.**

You see twenty years ago

When she was just ten years old

Lost in imagination, she was left alone

And Pops had nothing to let his anger on

Oh, he beat her cold, yes he did

He beat her cold

She used to pray on her knees

She said "Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"

Deep at night, I'm awaken from my dreams

Next door, yelling, cries, mercy, she's begging, "Please"

Begging, "Please," begging, "Please"

"Get up, get up," he brings her to her feet

And smacks her down

'Till she falls to the ground

**the two girls watching Rukia start crying at this point and look at Rukia with much sympathy**

Oh, and over and over again

He brings her to her feet 'til she can no longer stand

Oh, and still the beating never ends

On and on and on he goes, until he brings out a gun

And says to her, "Stop crying and bring me my son"

She cries harder and harder

He cries harder and harder

She says, "Baby, please don't, don't do this"

Oh, two shots to her chest and a blow to his own head

Oh, she quickly loses breath and then rushes to the bed

**the father of the two girls watches Rukia with knowing eyes and sadness**

And baby cries, he cries his eyes out

"Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on

Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"

She loves him more, he loves her more

Seems like they never let each other go

Laughing and kissing, it's a match made in Heaven

as Rukia finishes her song she opens her eyes and is startled. in front of her are two young girls about 11 years old one with short light brown hair and the other with black hair up to hair shoulder and a man who she guessed was there father. she looks at the girls and sees that the girls are crying.

"why are you crying?" Rukia asked the two young girls

"d-did you write this song?" asked the girl with the light brown hair.

"yes i wrote it was it bad?" Rukia asked her

"oh no it was perfect it was just so sad." answered the other girl

" thank you by the way my name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said while offering both girls her hands. both girls shacked her hand and introduced themselves.

" hey my name is Karin Kurosaki" said the dark haired girl

"hello I'm Yuzu Kurosaki" said the light brown haired girl

"AND IM ISSHIN KUROSAKI MY DEAR THAT WAS A BEUATIFUL SONG IM GOING TO CRY PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME OVER TO MY HOME AND HAVE A MEAL WITH US MY IDIOT SON PLAYS THE GUITAR TOO ,BUT BETWEEN YOU AND ME AND MY TWO BUEATIFUL DAUGHTERS YOU PLAY WAAAAAAAY BETTER THEN MY DUMB OLD SON!" Rukia stared at the man in shock she has never met a man as nice as him the only man that she knew was her father and he would bet her after he got tired of hitting his wife . so Rukia was going to take the opportunity to get to know this family they seemed nice and she wanted to be part of their happiness even if it was for a little while.

"um sure. let me just call my mother...(on phone away from the Kurosakis)... hello mother...yes it's me listen I'm going to my friend's house for a little while please do what father tells you to do that if you start bleeding again I won't be able to help you right away and I don't know what I would do if I lost you ... well I have to go please take care and I love goodbye." shutting of her phone Rukia walked towards the Kurosakis.

"well my mother said it was ok so let's go I guess." Rukia said smiling a the sisters grab on to her arms and start talking to her like they were old pals.

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

Ichigo was in his room writing a new song when he throws the book that he was writing in across the room.

"damn why can't I write a new song they use to just come to me and now nothing." Ichigo said to no one. he was heading down stairs when he heard the door downstairs close.

"ichi-nii we're home and we have a guest with us. be good." he heard Karin yell at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes their _guest _was probably one of their little friends. as he walked down the stairs he was met with a pair of purple eyes. as he stared at the purple eyed stranger she stared back.

(Yuzu's P.O.V.)

Yuzu looked at her brother and at Rukia she knew that there was a connection there so she went over to her sister and told her to look.

"look Karin, you see how they are looking at each other ." yuzu asked Karin

" yea but look goat face is about to ruin their moment." just as Karin said Isshin jumped up and tried to kick his son but he failed when Ichigo broke the staring contest and punched his father in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!"Ichigo yelled at his father. before he could say something yuzu cut in and interrupted her father.

"well everyone go to the living room and get settled while i get dinner ready and daddy please stop harassing ichi-nii" yuzu shooed everyone while she headed to the kitchen sighing.

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

_What a strange family_ thought Rukia as she talked to the Kurosakis. once in a while she would sneak a look at Ichigo she didn't know what but there was something about him that drew her to him. was it his rebellious orange hair? or him warm amber eyes? whatever it was she liked it she felt safe aura from him and she liked it. a few minutes later yuzu called them all in to the dining room and they all started to talk while eating.

"so Rukia how long have you been playing the guitar" Isshin asked her. Rukia thought of it for a while.

"hmm let's see I'm 18 now and I got my first guitar when I was 8 so about 10 years." she replied

"really i have only been playing for 5 years you must be pretty good" Ichigo said causing Rukia to blush.

" oh ichi-nii you should listen to the song that she was singing in the park when we first met her it was beautiful yet so sad." yuzu said making Rukia to duck her head down when she remembered her inspiration. putting on a fake smile she looked up at the family.

"oh it's not that great it's just something that i made in a few minutes." Rukia said. a bit of pride swelled up in her. this always happens when ever she talks about her music.

"OH EVERYONE ISNT IT LUCKY THAT I RECORDED THE WHOLE THING NOW WE CAN LISTEN TO IT WHILE EATING!"while Isshin was yelling he pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. the same song that Rukia played earlier came on and everyone got quite. as the song got close to the chorus Rukia got up and walked over to the tape recorder and turned it off. her eyes where hidden behind her bangs but everyone could clearly see the tears going down her eyes.

" thank you all for your hostility but I must be on my way and thank you for thinking so well about my song." Rukia said with a thick throat and she walked out.

At Rukia's House

as Rukia walked into her house she had a bad feeling it was quite and she knew for a fact that her house was never quiet. slowly she walks to her parents room and screams at what she sees. both of her parents were dead. her mom was bleeding from her chest. she was lying across the bed lifeless. while her father had blood coming out of head. a gun was in his hand. as she sees her parents she thinks about her song thinking that this was just how she described it in the song. she walks to the bed slowly and falls to her knees and lets out another scream. she was now all alone in the world no one to love her or hold her whenever she has bad times. she was alone.

TBC

sorry about the grammer but i was kind of in a rush cause its 12 am and im trying to not get caught :) well please tell me what you think about this story well good night evening or afternoon ;)


End file.
